Course of Life
by BeyondConfused
Summary: Life takes many courses, one can either fight it or adapt. ARIA AND EZRA!


Course of Life

Aria POV

I never felt exactly normal and my life has never been normal. Normal people were somewhat attracted to me, but I was never really attracted to them. My friends aren't exactly normal. Hanna has eating disorders, Spencer is a lesbian, Emily has had an affair with her sister's boyfriend, and Allison… I'm not even going to start explaining. Even though they aren't the most 'normal people' I still love them, especially Ali who's gotten murdered and we don't even know who did it. Then there's A, some person on planet Earth who I don't know who is and knows my secrets and my friends secrets and are blackmailing us. I also saw my father cheating on my mother with one of his students, and I was left do deal with it. I spent an year in Iceland and I meet so many people, lived many adventures and matured a lot. My most recent not normal event is Ezra. We meet at a bar, made out and I have to say, fell in love. Later I found out that he was my new English teacher. As I remembered these details of my life, I felt Ezra tug my hand and call me out of my thoughts. He looked at me with amusement on his face.

"Where were those thoughts of yours?" He asked with a chuckle.

"My life." I said sighing.

"…and are you happy with it?" He asked me with the amusement washed away, and now concern. Ezra wanted to be with me and I wanted to be with him, we loved each other very much, but he didn't want to steal my teenage years. He wanted me to have normal teenage experiences, but I never felt normal and I didn't want to be normal. Being with him was perfect.

"The part that your in is perfect and I'm very happy." I said, and he smiled sadly squeezing my hand.

We were driving to his apartment to spend the weekend together. My parents wouldn't notice with all their fighting and I told my friends I was busy with school work. Ezra and I had so much in common. We both loved literature, similar taste in music, old movies… the list just keeps going. Even though I was young I felt like I have found love. One can find love at any age and plus, I was very mature. I feel like I have finally found my other half. With out Ezra I'm Juliet without Romeo, a fireplace with no fire, a bird with no wings. Being without him is torture. We got to his place and climbed out of the car and walked up to his apartment.

"Want something to drink or eat hun?" Ezra asked me.

" No thanks… but I'd love if you came and cuddled with me on the couch." I said looking up at him innocently from the couch.

"Of course." He said smiling. I rested against him chest and he rested his chin on top of my head. I felt all the stress from the week fading away, and relaxing being absorbed into my body. He stroked my hair and kissed my temple and felt myself drift off to sleep.

Ezra POV

I'm currently holding my world in my arms. After 23 years I finally found love. During my college years I meet many girls but none of them affected me and brought out the feelings that Aria does. A young innocent 17 year old captured my heart. When I first saw her at the bar that day, I was mesmerized by her piercing eyes and long dark luscious brown hair, but soon after I found out she was my student. I tried to fight my feelings towards her but they were stronger then me and much more overpowering. I realized then that I had fallen in love with one of my students. To me she's not some little girl. I see her as an independent, strong, beautiful women. She makes me happy, and I now that I make her happy which is the best part. It baffles me thou, how she chose me off all the other guys who could give her so much more then I can. I can't take her out to dinner or the movies or prom. I can give her my love thou, its sincere true love. I feel her stir in my arms and sigh and I realize she's fallen asleep. I'm holding my world in my arms, and I'm going to do the possibly and impossibly to keep her happy and in my arms.

So that's the first chapter of my multi chapter Pretty Little Liars fan fiction. This was just an introduction and I have an interesting well planed story line. Please review, criticism is also well accepted!


End file.
